pwbfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PWB Fads
Rellik is killer spelt backwards: When Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli debuted in TNA as Rellik, this was pointed out so often that it became a fad. It has since died down.. See you Monday: Phrase used when somebody makes a post saying they aren't watching WWE, 99.99% of the time this is posted, because 99.9% they still watch the next Raw. Sometimes this is replaced with See You Friday, See You Sunday, See You Tuesday, or See You Thursday.. Emo Spotmonkey - Short lived fad that came of when PWB troll Chaingang93 made a topic saying "Jeff Hardy is an emo spotmonkey". Soon the first few pages of PWB were "wrestler here is an emo spotmonkey". Many users also made joke accounts called "EmoSpotmonkey" and variations. The fad has since died down.. Oh Cenaf, and your anal ways The cenafanalways troll alt by OLK is always a great laugh to be had whenever this joke is done. If you seperate the cenaf and the rest of the user name. It is unknown who discovered this, or if it was intentionally done. However this lead to many parody accounts, such as Davefanalways, Joenagefanalways and many more, usually getting the same "Oh you, and your anal ways" whenever posted. The parody accounts almost usually ended up automatically getting banned. Saxon - See Saxon Wrestler/stable in an Everyday Situation: A popular fad before the stricter board rules. A topic would place a wrestler or stable in a hypothetical everday situation and the hijinks that would ensue; for instance, Evolution at a children's playground, with Ric Flair trying to use the slide, but getting thrown off (in reference to the running gag of all his top-rope moves failing). This spun off into various situations, such as Milkmanv1's "Edge Cashes It In On An Everyday Basis", in which Edge would cash in his Money in the Bank contract on mundane things, like Matt Hardy becoming the 1,000,000th customer at a grocery store. Such topics are now off-topic. Tomko: No - Originated during a promo where Christian asked Tomko to give him a beat, and Tomko simply responded with "No." This is also occasionly done with other superstars such as Chris Jericho, Ric Flair and more. Batistaisms: '''Wrestler Dave Batista is known for having extremely awesome mic skills, which cause for moments that came out funny. The most popular Batistaisms are: - Congraulations. I want my rematch. - Basketballs don't hold grudges! - THAT'S DEFINENTLY DISRESPECTFUL! - Weapons aren't just welcome - They're allowed. - I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAH FRIEND! - This is _______ *stomp* This is _______ *stomp* and this is _______! *stomp* *stomp* *stomp* '''Khali says "FUCK YOU!": Apparently the only English word that Khali knows, though this is untrue for the most part. Funaki says "INDEED!" 'Apparently the only English word Funaki knows, though this is untrue for the most part. '''Close your account: '''When a user makes an account bet, every topic that they make normally contains "Close your account!". This mainly happens with well known users such as Austin Era. '*Tilts head to the left*: A fad mocking Gregory Helms's frequently looping entrance video shortly after ditching the Hurricane gimmick. Co-created by Austin Era and Milkman_v1, in which the former posted the titular sentence, and was followed by the latter's comment of *glasses removed by cheesy CGI effect*. Quickly became one of the more frequently-used fads on the board. Coleisms: Same as Batistaisms but with Michael Cole. Coleisms include: - Oh my! - Vintage _____! - Modified ______! - THAT BULLY! - You are watching the longest running episodic show on Cable. - ________ is rolling! - Control Frenzy! - Right to the skull! Coleisms also started a game known as Michael Cole bingo ran by MojoMujari until it started being modded for off-topic posting. Seal = CGSoliderRage = Rain of Swords: Major fad after the three began posting as each other and then deleting their post such as: Seal: I think Shawn Michaels sucks! Seal: I agree. Seal: I agree as well. *Posts are deleted* CGSoldierRage: I agree. Rain of Swords: I agree as well. lolWWEmplaya/WWECW: Emplaya was a user who was very smark like, and even referred to many things he didn't like as something else. For this reason Emplaya was one of the most hated posters on the PWB at one point. Many viewed him as an unavoidable troll. He called John Morrison Johnny Nitro and he referred to ECW as WWECW. One day one user responded to one of his topics with "lolWWEmplaya" It caught on, and in every single topic that Emplaya made you would see this. It eventually became moddable and soon enough it stopped. Emplaya is rarely seen anymore. Hey that's my painting man!: Jeff Hardy said this in a promo with Johnny Nitro, no idea why this is so popular. Bathurd: 'Some people say that Bobby Lashley called Finlay this, though you can clearly hear he said "Bastar", just leaving out the D. '*Holds back of head*: Used in reference to Matt Hardy's selling, where he commonly holds the back of his head when he has done nothing to injure it. *Triple H drives through topic in a forklift*: '''Used randomly in topics, stems from a match in 2003 which Triple H drove across in a forklift in a background. '''BACKSTAGE POWAHZ: '''People over the years have noticed, that Triple H is constantly winning titles and matches, and from the fact that he is married to Stephanie McMahon that he has backstage powers. Triple H is very hated on the PWB for this reason, and when talking about Triple H they bring up "BACKSTAGE POWAHZ". Also people have said that whoever is friends with Triple H will get pushed. Which is of course untrue, as Funaki and John Morrison are friends with Triple H but they haven't been pushed. '''Benwho?: *Taken from wikipedia* Over a three day period ending on June 24, 2007, WWE professional wrestler Chris Benoit killed his wife, Nancy Benoit, and then strangled his seven year old son and subsequently hanged himself on his weight lifting machine. Since Benoit's suicide, numerous explanations for his actions have been proposed, including concussions, steroid abuse, and a failing marriage with his wife . The murder led to numerous media accounts, and federal investigation into steroid abuse in professional wrestling. Also, WWE made the somewhat wise decision to never mention Chris Benoit again. They removed all references from him on WWE.com, removed him from the upcoming Smackdown vs Raw 2008, and removed all of his merchandise from stores. The PWB decided to play along, and for along time you would see Benoit mentioned, followed by Benwho? The fad got old and annoying after a while, and now it's used sparingly. Nunzio/Orlando Jordan/Nunzio/Orlando Jordan: The answer to a post containing Orlando Jordan is Nunzio. The answer to a post containing Nunzio is Orlando Jordan. This started with a game topic, the rules of which were to post a wrestler whose name starts with the last letter of the previously posted wrestler. The Topic Creator started off with Orlando Jordan. Nunzio followed. Then Orlando Jordan again. This process continued for several pages, with no end in sight. Even after a solution was found to throw this never-ending process off track, the PWBers found a way to get, purposely, get themselves back into that fix. Now for many it has become a habit (and a fad) to respond to any post containing Orlando Jordan with "Nunzio" and vica versa. CM Punk in the doghouse: Sometimes posted as "_____ is in the doghouse" with a different wrestler, sometimes followed up by "This means he's winning the World title, soon." This fad is an answer given when dirt sheets report that a wrestler is in the "doghouse," or is supposedly in trouble with WWE management. In 2008, CM Punk had won the Money in the Bank ladder match much to the surprise and joy of many PWBers. Later on in the year, Dirt Sheets had reported that CM Punk was "in the doghouse," and was being depushed. A couple of weeks later, he cashed in Money in the Bank on Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. After CM Punk was taken out of the Championship Scramble match at Night of Champions in 2008, it was again reported that CM Punk was "in the doghouse" after offending a WWE official, but won Money in the Bank again at Wrestlemania in 2009 and cashed it in on Edge again, and then moving onto an acclaimed and favorite feud with Jeff Hardy. After he had lost his title to The Undertaker, dirt sheets had reported that Punk got into trouble with Undertaker over "proper attire for a champion," and that he was in the doghouse again. The following week, Punk formed the Straight Edge Society and was given longer promo time. Nowadays, whenever the dirt sheets report that a WWE employee or wrestler is being depushed, posters sarcastically remark about the accuracy of the dirt sheet and state that said employee is going to win the World title soon. ARGH, MAH QUAD: This fad is sometimes preceded with "*Kevin Nash walks over top rope*" or "*Triple H steps forward*" or rarely "*Vince runs into ring*". This is in reference to several humorous incidents of WWE wrestlers tearing their quadriceps muscle or, in Vince's case, both quadriceps. In 2002, Kevin Nash had asked Disco Inferno to mail him his knee brace, but Inferno forgot. Nash decided to work a 10-man tag team match between the teams of NWO, Eddie Guerrero, and Chris Benoit and Booker T, Goldust, Bubba and Spike Dudley, and Rob Van Dam. After he gave Booker T a big boot, he stepped over Booker T, and attempted to attack Bubba Dudley and suddenly "tripped" and fell down, clutching his quad, which was humorous to many wrestling fans. In a second incident, Vince McMahon power walked to the ring during the Royal Rumble match after John Cena and Batista had eliminated each other. After much arguing between Smackdown referees, who declared Cena the winner, and RAW referees, who declared Batista the winner, Vince came down to the ring in irate fashion. He pulled off his jacket, threw it to the ground, and slid into the ring but as he did a look of pain came onto Vince's eyes and before he could stand up he had torn not one but BOTH of his quads. He attempted to stand, but managed to land on his ass. Another thing that was extraordinary about this was that Vince stayed in character, propping himself up against the ring ropes, putting his hands on his hips disapprovingly, and chewed out the referees, and called for Batista and Cena to restart their portion of the Rumble. A third incident quad tear incident occurred when Triple H and Shawn Michaels as DX had a match with Rated RKO, Randy Orton and Edge. As Triple H pulled Orton up for a spinebuster, he fell down very strangely with Orton and "covered" him for a 2 count and rolled off clutching his quadricep. Triple H managed to work the rest of the match with the tear, delivering a spinebuster to Edge who came in right after. Quadriceps tears are often used in arguments to demonstrate that Triple H, Nash, and Vince used steroids frequently. OMG ITS BROCK LESNAR!: A fad used in almost every PPV topic, and sometimes as stand alone topics during PPVs. The idea is that shocking returns sometimes happen at PPVs. Lesnar, being a favorite of the PWB, had left the WWE in 2004. Soon after, people would post this fad in an attempt to draw people's reactions to the supposed return of a wrestler the caliber of Lesnar. Rarely, Bobby Lashley is substituted or Psycho Sid or Goldberg. DOOSH DOOSH DOOSH/DAH DAH DAH: This is a very rarely used fad in reference to Triple H and Undertaker's respective vocalizations whenever they unleash a flurry of punches at enemies, especially at opponents in the corner. Triple H's "DOOSH" is somewhat difficult to hear, but usually audible. The Undertaker, during his biker gimmicks, would sometimes yell "DAH" whenever striking opponents. Though not part of the fad, Undertaker would also yell longer "DAH!"'s when he would be attacked. It's murder on his knees, he wants to be able to walk when he retires: A commonly given answer when someone asks why a wrestler does not use a certain move that looks dangerous to their knees. When CM Punk came to the WWE, he obviously had an overall change of moveset to fit with the WWE style. There is a certain finishing move that he would use in the independent scene called the Pepsi Plunge, which is a pedigree off the top rope. Obviously, another wrestler using a variant of the finishing move of one of the top stars of the WWE would not work, especially a variant that obviously looked more powerful. Thus CM Punk stopped using the move, much the chagrin of his fans who followed him on the independents. Occasionally, they would say "CM Punk should use the Pepsi Plunge" or "Why doesn't Punk use the Pepsi Plung any more?". Posters would answer with the soon to be fad, and indeed, it became a fad on the PWB. Michael Cole Bingo: A fad about a usually hypothetical, occasionally literal game of Bingo involving Michael Cole's tired, despised, and groan-inducing catch phrases. Over the years, commentator Michael Cole has developed a long list of catch phrases, or "Coleisms." Michael Cole is also despised by many in the PWB, as well as the IWC as a whole. In fact, most wrestling fans dislike Cole, judging by pre-taping entrances made by announcers, commentators, and other personnel; Cole has received massive boos over the past few years. PWBers would joke about Michael Cole Bingo, arranging many of his usual catch phrases in a Bingo board and playing Bingo as the show goes on. Usually just a joke involving an image of a bingo board with Cole's catch phrases, it is rarely turned into an actual game of bingo on PWB. Jand, Shawn Jichaels, Raymond Stereo, etc.: Simply a long series of well-known and humorous typos and homynyms of wrestlers and related vocabulary. Some topics featuring these will have the topic title with a typo, the opening post with a typo, and then many posts each with their own typo. A few of these are unintentional quotes from Mike Adamle and Scott Steiner and intentional ones from Chris Jericho. A fairly comprehensive list of them: -Kane = Jand -Brock Lensar = Bork Lazer, Cock Lesnar, Brock Lesbo, Brick Lensar -Big Show = Big Shoe, Big Slow -Shawn Michaels = Shawn Jichaels, JBK -Rey Mysterio = Raymond Stereo, Ron Mysterio -Alberto Del Rio = Alberto Dorito -Triple H = Triple HHH -Kurt Angle = Kirk Angel, Kurt Angel, Kirk Angle -JBL = HBL (in confusion with HBK) -The Undertaker = The Nudertaker (often accompanied by posts about the Nudertaker's Streak), The Dadman -Undertaker's Streak = The Steak -Chris Benoit = Crispin Wah, Chris Benoyt -Dean Malenko = Stinko Malenko, Bore Us Malenko -Chris Jericho = Chris Jerixho, Y@J -Goldberg = Golfberg, Greenberg -Batista = Basita, Barista -Kevin Nash = Kevin Nashed Potates -Booker T = Booger T, Booger Tea, Hooker T -Mick Foley = McFoley -Ted Dibiase = Ted Diabetes, Teddy Biase -Stone Cold = Stone Cold Steve Sustin, Stone Cold Steve Cold, Stone Cold Steve Haastin, Cold Stone Steve Austin -Curt Hawkins = Hurt Cawkins -John Morrison = Mohn Jorrison -Rob Van Dam = Harvee Dee -Tyson Kidd = Ties On Kid -Hulk Hogan = Hull Kogan, Hoak Hogan -Bret Hart = Bret Hard, the Excellence of Ejaculation -The Rock = The Rick, The Cock -The Miz = The Jiz, The Mix -Randy Orton = Dandy Orton -Michael Cole = Mitchell Cole -Kofi Kingston = Kofi Johnston, Coffee Kingston -Jeff Hardy = Jeff Harvey -D'Lo = B'Lo -Juventud Guerrera = Hoot n Toot Guerrera -Umaga = Youmanga -The Sandman = The Sadman -Chuck Palumbo = Chunk Palumbo -Trish Stratus = Trash Stratus -Lillian Garcia = Vivian Garcia, Jillian Garcia -Vince McMahon = Mister McMan, Vance McMahon, Vin Smickman -Best wrestling match ever = Most wrestling match ever -World Heavyweight Championship = World Heavyweight Championship of the World, World Heavyweight Champion ASKHIM!: Chris Jericho would often yell out this phrase in 2008-2010 whenever he would have his opponents in the Walls of Jericho. Usually this was directed to the referee to ask his opponent if they quit or if they were going to tap. However, during an episode of RAW Chris Jericho and Randy Orton's Legacy stable attacked John Cena, and Chris Jericho placed Cena in his rarely used Liontamer variation of the Walls of Jericho next to the ramp on the concrete. As the broadcast drew to a close, Jericho yelled "ASK HIM," despite the fact that there were no officials around to ask Cena if he quit. This caused many laughs in the PWB, most of whom are ardent followers of Chris Jericho. Benoit's tights: A fad used to refer to Chris Benoit's mood in relation to the color of the tights he is wearing. A minor fad started sometime when Chris Benoit was on TV often from 2002-2005. Benoit would change up the color of the tights he wore to matches every week or two. Soon, a PWBer suggested that this was some kind of "mood ring" to show what kind of mood Benoit was in. Soon, another PWB posted a "chart" detailing Benoit's mood that was similar to this, in reference to Benoit's "intense" characterization: -Red: Angry -Blue: Angry -Green: Angry -Purple: Angry -Yellow: Angry -Orange: Angry Eventually, the supposed "mood ring" nature of Benoit's tights gave rise to the Benoit's symbiote tights fad, where the differently colored tights were actually all the same pair of tights and are alive, similar to Spider-Man's symbiote suit. X-Pac heat: Not quite a fad so much as a term widely used by the IWC, it is nowadays applied to divisive wrestling characters such as The Miz or Vickie Guerrero. The idea is that a heel wrestler gets boos from the crowd for certain actions and words because the crowd enjoys booing them and wants the face to succeed. However, X-Pac Heat is a term for a wrestler who shows up to the ring, and is booed no matter what they do because the audience is sick of seeing them. No cheap pop during a promo or naturally vicious heel opponent such as JBL can save this wrestler. During 2001, X-Pac had several matches as a face during the Invasion storyline on the side of the WWE against WCW/ECW Alliance wrestlers. However, he would often be booed in spite of the Alliance wrestlers all being heels (with the exception of sometimes tweener Rob Van Dam). This is often attributed to the fact that X-Pac had been in the WWE since 1998 and had never really changed his character; he was always "that one guy" from DX or "that one guy" from his own stable, X-Factor. In WCW and later on in the WWE, he was "that one guy" from the NWO. Thus, the term X-Pac Heat was born. However, the idea was definitely around long before X-Pac. When The Rock first started, he was presented as cookie cutter, clean and positive face and showed up out of nowhere as the "blue chip rookie" to win a Survivor Series match for his team, and won the Intercontinental Championship soon after. Fans began to dislike his boring character and chanted "Rocky sucks!" and "Die Rocky, die!" especially around the time more edgy characters such as Diesel or Shawn Michaels or Steve Austin showed up. Fans of WCW during the mid-90's heavily disliked Hulk Hogan when he first came in. Due to WCW being a more wrestling-oriented program, Hogan's theatrical and very much un-technical babyface character was out of place. What's more, he was also seen as an outsider from the WWF and also demolished much of WCW's favorite and perennial talent when he came in: his first match was a title match with Ric Flair for the WCW Championship, which he won and held onto for a very long time. He later feuded with the Dungeon of Doom, proceeding to dominate every main event heel in WCW, and soon garnered many boos simply because they were tired of him winning all the time. I DONT KNOOW!!!!: A fad referencing Lex Luger's promo during his time in the promotion NWA: Cyberspace. Luger had a match with Ron Killings, AKA R-Truth, and was being interviewed before his match. Apparently too angry at the Cyberspace owner Billy Firehawk to stay in character, he cut a struggling promo about "what kind of disgusting-despic-des-despicable *sigh* lack of respect" that "Billy what's his name" shows, booking a match between Lex and Ron Killings at "SuperBrawl...SuperSaturday? What is it I don't know what it's called, I don't even know what it's called!?" He proceeds to ask Billy "can you even afford to pay me to wrestle Ron!? I DONT KNOOW!!!" He then states that he's "ONE OF THE BIGGEST LEGENDS-STARS-INTHIS-GOD!" takes off his shirt, states that "your t-shirts are too tight, too, Billy!" states that he will rip Ron Killings apart, and then finishes by stating that "I'M PISSED NOW!" Lobster Head: A fad about Sheamus' theme. The singer appears to sing the lyrics "IT'S A SHAMEFUL THING. LOBSTER HEAD." Additionally, the fad may continue with the words "TOO MANY LIMES. TOO MANY LIMES." This fad is related to a fad "TOO MANY ____" where ____ is replaced by a word that sound similar to or rhymes with "lies." The actual lyrics to Sheamus' theme remained a mystery until December of 2010 where NXT Season 3 held a karaoke contest, with one of the songs sung was Sheamus' theme. The actual lyrics are "IT'S A SHAMEFUL THING, YOU'VE LOST YOUR HEAD!" This incident was fuel to the fire of the theory that someone in WWE's creative secretly observes the PWB, or at least the major portions of the IWC, and uses the ideas of it's users. How Much Are The Nachos:This fad was introduced to the PWB by Yogos. Whenever a user made a topic such as "Just came back from RAW, AMA" or "At (Insert PPV Here) AMA" Yogos would immediately respond, "How much are the nachos?" This fad caught on quickly, and is always used whenever a user makes a topic on the PWB with "Ask Me Anything" or "AMA" in the title. Fads without descriptions yet -'Benoit possessing other wrestlers (WHERE IS THE SYMBIOTE NOW?!)' -'CM Punk needs a shower, lolol' -Fatt Hardy/Sensei of Fattitude -Mike Adamle quotes -HULL KOGAN, WE COMIN FO J00, bitch!! -What does Rey Mysterio say to those kids in the crowd x100 -Hulk Hogan: AHHHH! ITS NOT HAWT!!! -BAH GAWD, KANG! HE IS BROKEN IN HALF! -'Watch his RoH stuff...' -ERMAC ORTON -Metal Gear Benoit -Scott Hall no-shows _________ -Performing moves on 'smooth stones' -CM Punk says: YOU'RE A WHORE! -Who are you to doubt El Dandy? -About 50 different Batista quotes... -...as well as 100 Scott Steiner quotes -Finger Poke of Doom -Undertaker/Michelle McCool -3-HANDLED MOSS-COVERED FAMILY CREDENZA -Heiden-Rape -Former Hardcore Champion Steve Blackman is a Former Hardcore Champion